


Drunk Confessions

by goldlion



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldlion/pseuds/goldlion
Summary: André gets drunk and demonstrates his feelings in a way he wouldn't if he was sober. He regrets it the morning after, but maybe something good can come from it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work in this fandom and also the first time I'm writing in English, so sorry for any mistake. I love this pairing and there aren't many works for them, so I decided to contribute with my own.  
> They are all teenagers in here, even though that's not very explicit. Also, Neymar and Masche are still here beacuse I miss them.  
> Please leave some critics, good or bad, just so I know what you think. Hope you enjoy it!

André hadn’t planned to drink that much. Someone asked him if he wanted to drink and he wasn’t one to refuse alcohol, so he only realized that he had taken way more shots than he should when he heard Jordi asking him if he agreed on buying more bottles, since they had finished the ones they brought, and he felt like throwing up just by thinking about it.

It wasn’t the first time the high school football team had decided they should get drunk after some dinner party and he felt safe knowing that there were some guys that stayed sober and would take who had drank home. This time, they could count on Masche, Busi, Andrés and Leo to take him, Neymar, Jordi, Geri, Sergi and Samuel home, since all the others had left earlier. And it was easier to take them home that night, since most of them were sleeping over at Geri’s anyway. The only problem was that they were drinking next to a river, because they couldn’t drink inside their houses and risk being discovered by someone’s parents. Because of this, the sobers had to be very careful and keep everyone away from the water.

André looked around him and saw Leo and Masche laughing at Jordi, who was screaming something incoherent and laughing as well. He decided to join them, approaching the group and yelling some song in Portuguese. 

“Heyyy…” He slurred, dragging out the y. He thought Leo looked very pretty under the moonlight, his dark eyes observing André’s clumsy moves with intensity. He reminded himself that no one could know about his crush on Leo, so he hugged Jordi and thought about how he could make Leo jealous. “Jordiiii… You smell goooood!” He yelled in the other’s ear, making both laugh so hard, they fell to the ground.

Masche was looking at them, an exasperated look on his face, but the eyes observing them fondly were betraying him. “Leo, how the fuck are we going to take these drunk people home?”

“Are you mad?” Jordi had stopped laughing completely, widening his eyes towards his friend, not understanding he wasn’t serious.

“No one’s mad, Jordi, I was just joking.” It was enough to reassure him, so he got up and hugged Masche, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

André was attentively observing the scene, still lying on the ground, when Leo’s face appeared in front of him. He said something he didn’t register, too busy studying his friend’s beautiful face. “Leo…” He whispered, too drunk to think about how it would not be a great idea to tell the boy he loved him.

Suddenly, something falling over Leo threw him to the ground. His vision was starting to blur and focusing too much to find what happened was hard for him, so he simply ignored it and closed eyes, ignoring the loud screams of the thing.

What finally made him pay attention was the hushed whispers he could recognize as his crush’s voice telling someone to calm down. He opened his eyes slowly, only to find something that made his heart ache in a way it never did before.

Leo was sitting on the ground with Neymar on his lap, petting his hair and maybe it was the alcohol in his blood, but he saw those dark eyes that had been observing him the whole night looking at the Brazilian in a way they had never looked at André.

André quickly got up and left them alone, feeling the need to throw up getting stronger and stronger. His eyes filled with tears and he felt so lost he only wanted to go home, not being able to see the love of his life loving some other boy right in front of him. He felt his face wet and tried to calm down, but there was no way to stop it. He grabbed something around him, too tired to stay up on his own, and heard someone screaming his name. 

“André? André, get away from there!” He was pulled backwards, and slumped against the body of whoever was holding him, feeling vulnerable, sad and heartbroken.

“I –I want to go home… I’m soo sad, I want to go home, please…” He wanted to lie down and sleep forever, he just wanted to forget his stupid crush, he just wanted to be happy for once in his life. But all of this was very hard to say, so he simply slurred out some words that no one could understand, some “I love him”’s and “why doesn’t he love me”’s between sobs.

“It’s ok, shh, come on we’re going home, calm down.” He thought maybe this was Andrés, because he always knew what to do, how to comfort them, how to solve any problem they had. He wasn’t sure, but he was fine with everyone that wasn’t Leo, too embarrassed even though he probably would not even realize why he was crying, always oblivious to everything. Upon the thought of Leo, another wave of sobs shook his body and he hid his face on the person’s hair, feeling way more pain in his heart than his drunk self could handle.

André fell back to the ground somehow, and he heard more people approaching them, trying to help Andrés handle him.

He wasn’t expecting to see Leo there, Neymar hugging his neck, so the moment their eyes met he started sobbing even more hysterically, repeating “No, no, don’t want!” until the only people left were Andrés and Jordi, that tried to hit him to stop his crying, not having much success. 

“Stop that, you are not helping Jordi!”

“B-but…I have to tell him the news about the couple and he not cry when I tell him!” Jordi exclaimed with his most serious look, while Andrés shook his head side to side.

“What news? NOO, no, I don’t want to see them together, I love him!” André yelled with a scared face.

“Geri? You even told me you would like to see them together, what?”

This captured André’s attention, because Leo and Geri always said they were like brothers and he never thought they felt that way for each other. “Why is Geri dating Leo? I-I thought it was Ney, no?”

This time Andrés clamped a hand over his mouth, realizing why he was crying. “Jordi, go to Busi. I’m going to stay here with André a bit, ok?” He started petting his hair, and it felt so good he couldn’t help but moan a little bit. Jordi got up and left, leaving them on their own. “Hey, André? Jordi wasn’t talking about Geri and Leo. Geri was kissing Sergi. And you can calm down because he isn’t with Neymar. He’s just helping his drunk friend, like I am helping you.”

“You can’t tell, don’t tell, please…” André was starting to get incoherent which wasn’t a good a sign. “He’ll run and they go and I’m here, I wanna go home now, please…”

“We are going home now. But you have to promise me something, okay?”

“Okay.”

“You are going to stay with me the whole walk home and you will do everything I say, and when we get home you will lie down and go to sleep, okay?” André only nodded. “And you are not going to say a word, yeah? Trust me, if you open your mouth you will regret that tomorrow.”

“Yes, I promise.”

“Good. Now come on, the faster we start walking the faster we get home.” Andrés helped the other getting up, and André held on to him. He knew he couldn’t break his promise, and he was too tired to do any other thing that wasn’t crying, so he spent the whole time sniffing quietly, trying not watch the way Neymar was kissing and licking Leo’s cheek, or how his hand was protectively wrapped around the other’s waist, just like a boyfriend would do.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, André felt like his head could explode at any moment. He could hear hushed whispers and the light peaking through the blinds of Geri’s room was hurting his eyes.

He sat up on the bed, groaning, and everyone that was already awake turned to face him. Next to him was Jordi, still asleep, drool dripping on Geri’s pillow. Sitting on the ground, were Neymar, Busi, Samuel and Geri, with Sergi on his lap. He vaguely recalled someone saying that they had kissed, but he was a little surprised at how comfortable they were with each other.

André knew that besides those, only Leo stayed at Geri’s house as well, and he apparently wasn’t in the room. The thought of how much he had cried last night because of Leo made him want to die and he hoped he hadn’t said something he shouldn’t. Most of the night was a blur, and even if he tried really hard, he couldn’t remember a single thing after getting up from the ground and starting to walk home.

“Morning, dude,” Samuel started. “You look like shit.”

“Well, I kind of feel like it. Fuck, I’m so hangover, I’m never drinking again.” André answered.

“Yeah, yeah, like that’s not what you say every time.” Everyone laughed at Geri, except André, that moaned in pain at the harsh sound. “You should go to the kitchen if you’re really feeling that bad. We have already eaten, but you should eat something, drink some water and maybe take some painkillers. Leo’s in the kitchen, he’ll help you with that.” 

“Yeah, maybe I’m going to stay and sleep a little bit more.” He probably should go and take some medicine to ease his hangover, but he didn’t want to meet with Leo after last night, especially on his own.

“Oh, come on, man. Stop being like that and just go. It’s not like he’ll bite you or something.” Very easy for Neymar to say, he hadn’t spent the whole night crying about his crush.

“Yeah, just go. No need to hide from him.” André wondered if he had revealed at some point his crush on Leo, because everyone seemed to understand the reason why he didn’t want to go the kitchen.

After pondering, he decided to just go, since he was going to have to face Leo sooner or later. He got up from the bed, feeling a little dizzy, and headed to the kitchen, his friends laughing at how he couldn’t even walk straight.

After taking a little detour to the bathroom, he finally reached his destination. He dropped down on a chair, holding his head and muttering angrily about the size of the window.

“Uh…Hey André? Are you alright?” Leo’s voice held some worry and André was reminded of his actions the night before, blushing in embarrassment. “Take this, you’ll feel better,” Leo said.

The Portuguese looked up from his hands to see Leo holding a glass of water in one hand and a pill in the other. “Thanks,” André answered, accepting them and taking the medication. 

The other boy sat across from him, seemingly ready to have a long conversation that André didn’t feel like having.

“So,” Leo started, “we need to have a talk.”

“Yeah.” 

André looked away from him, feeling the eyes examining his face making nervous. He knew exactly what Leo was going to say, how he was going to make him admit how he felt, and how he was going to apologize and say they couldn’t be friends anymore, pretending it was better for the both of them, when in reality it would leave André a heartbroken mess. 

His hands started sweating and trembling under the table. He had kept his crush a secret for a very long time and because of one night, everything was tumbling down in front of him. The rational part of his brain was telling him to calm down, that he was only overreacting, but André couldn’t stop thinking about Leo not wanting to be his friend anymore. He felt so upset, an agonizing pain assaulting his heart, and he was back to that night, back to the feeling of not being good enough, head filled with the thoughts of Leo and Neymar.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize his friend getting up from his chair, until he felt a hand gripping his shoulder. The boy jumped at the contact and turned to look at Leo, barely able to control his tears.

“André, calm down. Why are you so upset?” His face held a soft expression as he kneeled down in front of André. “You can’t be like this. You start imagining things in your head without knowing everything first. You didn’t tell me last night why you were crying, but it was easy to understand your reason once you started wailing my name every time I came close to you. You should have spoken to me if you were feeling bad about this. I mean, everyone could see that you have been feeling low for some time now. We were all worried about you. You should have talked to one of us, instead of keeping it to yourself like you did.” 

His discourse had left André feeling even worse than before, and he had started sobbing even before Leo had finished speaking. “God, Leo, I’m so fucking sorry, I-I just thought it would go away, I didn’t think I would li-like you as much as I do…I’m sorry, but please don’t leave, I promise I will forget it.” André’s voice shook with agony, his body getting overwhelmed with all the distress. 

He felt his trembling hands being grabbed and an arm around his neck, embracing him like a mother would do to her crying son. He buried his head in Leo’s neck, never wanting to let go, his brain telling him that would be their last time hugging. 

“Hey, you gotta calm down. You need to breathe and look at me so we can talk about this.” Leo started to step away from the embrace, but André didn’t let him, lunging forward and hugging even tighter, not wanting to his friend to see him in that state. “Stop that. Just look at me for a second, ok?” 

“S-sorry.” He let him step back and inhaled, trying to calm down a little bit, since he felt like Leo would dislike it even more if he didn’t do as he said. 

“André, you need to listen to me. Why do you think I’m going to stop being your friend? The truth is,” he took a deep breath, “I like you too.” 

André’s eyes immediately flied to Leo’s face, hopeful and excited. He couldn’t believe what the other boy was saying, it didn’t even feel real. He had been wishing for such a long time that Leo would say he liked him as well, but deep down he never really thought it was possible.“Leo, are you serious?”

“I am very serious. And since I know you feel the same way, maybe we could try dating? I know it may be a little bit weird in the beginning, but we have to do something about it. So, we should start slow, but I think something bigger can come from this. What do you say?”

“Oh, Leo, of course I agree! I can’t even believe it, I’m so fucking happy.” André launched himself at the other boy with so much force they both fell to the ground, giggling happily. 

After a while, the giggling died down, but they stayed in the same position, André on top of Leo, foreheads touching. 

It was a little bit weird. It wasn’t like André hadn’t been dreaming about something similar happening, but it felt exactly like that, like a dream. It never crossed his mind that Leo could feel the same way as he did, which was why he never told anyone. In that moment, it didn’t feel real, he didn’t know for sure if he was just hallucinating such an intimate moment. 

He felt a hand playing with his ear, another one wiping away his drying tears and all he could do was blush. 

“You’re so cute!” Leo whispered, eyes shining with devotion, which only made him blush more. “All I wanna do is kiss you, André,” He confessed.

“Then do it.” The boy defied, closing his eyes and waiting for the kiss. 

After thinking about it so many times, he finally felt Leo’s lips on his. It felt so good, soft lips moving in sync with his, as gently as possible. Hands on the back of his neck, slowly travelling to his hair, making him feel even better.

Gradually, the kiss became more passionate, more intense, hands gripping hair forcefully and small gasps escaping through their lips, like they had been starving for each other for a long time. André felt amazing, so powerful, so cared for. He never wanted it to stop.

“Jesus…” They heard Geri’s loud voice behind them and quickly jerked away from each other. “We leave you alone for five minutes and you almost fuck on the floor of my kitchen.” 

“Shut up, Geri, you have done worse things in my own bed,” Leo replied. 

They all laughed at that, and soon everyone started to come into the kitchen. They all sat at the table, and André couldn’t help but feel like they were all a big family. Leo sat right by his side and held his hand while everybody talked. He was happier than ever, and all he could think about were the moments him and Leo were going to spend together, as he had been wishing for so long.

He laid his head on Leo’s shoulder and pretended to be asleep, but everyone could see how he was faking it when Leo answered their questions and announced they were dating, because in that moment he smiled like he hadn’t for a while. However, he truly fell asleep a while later, letting the bliss and the way Leo was petting his hair lull him into such a deep sleep, he didn’t even feel the kiss to his forehead, nor the way everyone awed at that.


End file.
